Satori
| jva=Yasuhiro Takato| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Satori of the Forest (森のサトリ, Mori no Satori) punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Balls. He is the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. His ordeal has a 10% chance of survival. Appearance Satori has long purple hair, and big glasses that completely cover his eyes. He also wears a hat that looks like Luffy's. His whole body is shaped like one of his surprise balls, which has a line of golden rings on the front. He also carries a big cane striped like a candy cane, which he uses to control the ball dragon. Abilities As part of his Ordeal of Balls, the spheres Satori uses have random effects, from explosions and shooting blades to singing birds and flowers. Satori also uses an Impact Dial hidden within his gloves, which absorbs the force of an attack and releases it back at the attacker. One of his most powerful attacks, called Ball Dragon, involves creating a dragon made out of spheres that contain fire and blades. Once a fire sphere is erupted it causes a chain reaction and creates a mighty explosion. With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. Attacks *'Bikkuritama' (びっくり玉, Surprise Balls): Satori has balls floating around that have anything inside of it, from a bomb to a flower. *'Bikkuritama Tsuki' (びっくり玉突き, Surprise Ball Attack): Satori kicks a surprise ball at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. *'Impact' (衝撃 (インパクト), Inpakuto): Satori takes the force of the attack that was fired at him, and sends it back through the whole body of his opponent. He hides the dial under his orange glove of his right hand. *'Mantra' (心綱 (マントラ), Mantora): Satori can predict any attack the opponent will do, even Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. After he dodges the enemies attack, he retaliates using his Impact Dial. However, among the four priests, Satori's Mantra is the weakest, as he cannot even tell that Luffy was behind him. *'Tama Dragon' (玉ドラゴン, Ball Dragon ['Tama Dragon']''): Satori connects several surprise balls (one filled with flames and several more filled with gunpowder or projectile weapons) together with a dragon head on top and uses it to chase his opponent. If any jarring impact hits the dragon, it will trigger a massive explosion. He controls this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon. History He's the first priest encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in the Skypiea Arc. While Usopp, Luffy and Sanji are riding on the Milky Road to rescue the rest of their crew, the trio come across 4 different paths, each leading to a different ordeal (and priest respectively). Luffy excitedly decided to go with the Ordeal of Balls (because it sounded fun) and Usopp lead their craft down the path. When they arrived at the Ordeal, Satori greeted the Straw Hats. Because of his carefree attitude and dancing, Luffy and Sanji underestimated his ability and attempted to attack him, only to have their attacks dodged by Satori's Mantra, and then each Straw Hat was blown off their craft and into the forest by Satori's Impact Dial. Satori then revealed his ordeal: The Straw Hats craft would continue to traverse the Milky Road out of the forest unless they could board the craft and stop it. If they could not stop the craft then they would be forever lost. As Sanji and Usopp attempted to locate the craft, Luffy was easily defeated due to Satori's Mantra, and all three took multiple Impact Dial attacks. Satori then revealed his ultimate attack, the Surprise Ball Chain, and proceeded to chase Luffy around the forest with it. Once Luffy discovered the string that Satori used to control the chain, he was able to break his control and send the dragon flying back at him. Due to the explosion Satori temporarily loses control of his Mantra, and does not see Luffy, still very much alive, clinging to his back. Luffy ties up Satori with his body, holding him still. With his Mantra ability useless, since he cannot dodge attacks anymore even if he can sense them, he is defeated by Sanji's Concasser. After Satori's defeat Aisa senses his defeat and reports to Wiper, which gives the Shandian additional incentive to launch their assault on Upper Yard. After Enel's defeat, the Shandians banished the priests to a desert cloud.''One Piece manga - Chapter 300, The Shandians mention their intention for the Priests. Trivia * As with many other One Piece characters, Satori has his own distinct laugh. (Ho, ho-hooo!) * Satori appears to lack the horns and long ears of his brothers but his hair and hat may just cover them up. *An odd fact about Satori is that despite only being hit once at the end of the battle he was able to send out numerous Impact Dial bursts successively, and although it seems unlikely he could have been using two impact dials in a manner such that every time he used one, the damage would transfer to the dial in his other hand. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Skypiean Saga Villains Category:Bilkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Mantra users